the blonde and the brunette
by live life full of love
Summary: changed name old name babbity: bunch of kick one shots. might do a few Jace Jika and Millie. Please R&R and give ideas for later chapters rated T for later chapters
1. the blonde and the brunette

**AN: my first one shot Ilya**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line **

**The blonde and the brunette **

In the bobby wasabi dojo a blonde southern belle was sitting on a bench waiting for her fellow wasabi warriors to come out the changing room. The southern belle was playing on her phone unaware of the charming brunette standing behind her. He read her texts carefully not missing a single word. She was texting her brunette cheerleader friend about some guy she had a crush on the brunette behind her suddenly felt a pang of jealousy brewing in his stomach the blonde just finished a text saying

But IDK if he likes me back I don't wana ruin our friend ship

The brunette got bored of this and yelled 'hay kim' 'ahhhh' the blonde also known as kim screamed 'jack you scared the living daylights out of me'

' so who u textin' jack asked 'graaace' 'cool... So what's this I hear about' 'yo Jerrys in the house' 'what where you saying jack' 'it dont matter' 'okay...'

Time skip on way home jack and kim

Kim pov

It's been killing me not Knowing what jack was goin to say ill just ask him (AN: jack and kim r neighbours)

Kim: so jack what where u saying in the dojo

Jack: oh nothing

Kim: o-Kay

Jack: so who's this crush that doesn't like u back and u don't want to ruin the friendship of

Kim: what's it to you

Jack: nothing nothing at all... So describe him for me

Kim: no

Jack: ok... How about 11 questions

Kim: isnt it 21 questions

Jack: but u bet I can do 11

Kim: fine only if I get to ask questions about your crush.

Jack: ummmokay. do I know him

Kim: yup. Do I know her

Jack: yup. Is he interested in sport

Kim: very. Dose she always wear lots of make up

Jack: almost non. Okay is he on a team

Kim.: sort of.

Jack: sort of?

Kim: yes sort of. Okay ummm is she stupid- like Donna or linsey stupid

Jack: god no um okay is he part of the football team

Kim: nope. She on the pep squad

Jack: she is now... Again. Is he in any of my classes

Kim: yup is she in any of my classes

Jack: yup is dose he have brown hair

Kim: yup dose she have blonde hair

Jack: 100% is he in this room

Kim: Maybe. Is she in this room

Jack: yes has he told you that he loves you more then anything in the world

Kim: not officially. Has she told you that you are her world

Jack: sort of. Has asked you on a date to get pizza tomorrow after school

Kim: no. Has she said yes

Jack: no. Is it the all so handsome and awesome Jackson Brewer

Kim: yes. Is yours the all powerful amazing Kimberly Anne Crawford

Jack: yes. Will she be my girlfriend

Kim: yes. Will he kiss his girlfriend.

The brunette and the blonde kissed it was magic. Sparks flew. The kiss was filled with all their love the feelings they had been hiding for 2 years all let out into that one kiss

Kim: well I'm at my house see you later Jackie

Jack: see ya Kimmy

Once kim was inside she brought he hand upto her lips and she still felt like his lips where on hers. She quickly rushed upstairs to call the cheerleading brunette everything that had happend

AN: so what do u guys think tell me if you love it hate it like it think its alright. My mum said I should do one like the Shakespeare play Much Ado About Nothing as I am doing that in English tell me what u guys think


	2. Misunderstanding cousins

**AN: thanx for the reviews guys eddie isn't in these :( more in season 3. :). Will be references to season 1&2 **

**Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own kickin it and neither do u. (Unless your disney. But that's very unlikely) **

**(I also don't own the disclaimer:/)**

**Misunderstanding cousins **

The group of karate friends where standing by the blondes locker

The brunette walked up to his friends "hay guys". There was a bunch of hays hi's and sups (Jerry) "I'm not gonna be at practice today" "why not" replied the blonde "my cousin Alex's family is coming over" "cool" stated the blonde "poor u. last time I had my cousins round i had to share The bed. no enfría cuando u tiene que compartir la cama con una cama más húmedas, pero el heno que está ahí para mí. nadie"

(An: meaning: poor u last time I had my cousins round I had to share the bed. not cool when u have to share the bed with a bed wetter but hay who's there for me. no-one)

Jack patted jerry in the back. The bell rang

"see u guys at the dojo or tomorrow" the blonde said as she walked of to her last lesson.

(Later that day) Jacks POV:

Ok so my cousin Alex is coming over she was like my best friend when we where 5. Our dads used to work together but then my dad got relocated to Seaford and we haven't seen each other since. So I'm excited.

Ding dong (an: my lame door bell)

I ran to the door and in the door way was Alex she had long wavy dark brown hair. like Jerrys. She's mixed raced so her skin looks perfectly tanned. And she wore the perfect amount of makeup. She was really pretty. We hugged. When we pulled apart we looked at each other "race ya to your room" she said "your on"

"3" "2" "1" "GO" we ran upstairs I of course won because I know where my room is and didn't run into the bathroom. We started talking about the most random things until she brought up kim.

Kim's POV:

So after school finished I went to the dojo milton and jerry where taking longer then usual but they came out eventually. Things haven't been the same since eddie moved to New York (AN: idk where he went so I'm saying NY) it's less fun I guess I never did get to do that Christmas window with him or get to kill him for destroying my hair when we went on that walk through the woods and I was dressed in a pink princess dress. Yeh I burned that. Anyway. Back on track. Me milton and jerry were talking when rudy comes out his office and stares at us then starts laughing. "Um rudy what are u laughing at" "nothing kim. Nothing at all just that that that oh i forgot." "Rudy u sound like jerry" "what wait I'm confused" "jerry you're always confused " said milton

After practice me milton and jerry went to meet up with Mika Jerrys GF at falaphle Phils (idle how to spell that) we where there for an hour. It's not the same without jack I wish he was here. I love his company it makes me feel safe...So what I have a crush on my best friend…sue me.

Jacks POV:

Me and Alex had finished dinner. Thank god dinner was called before I could answer about kim. So me and Alex decided to go for a walk in the park. We walked and talked we talked about her life. And then once we got to a bench we sat down

Alex: so tell me about this kim girl that u always mention in our online chats

Me: well ok she's blonde, but not a dumb blonde who wears pounds of makeup and slutty clothing. A natural beauty. Every guy claims she's hot but she's not shes beautiful. She can kick butt. She's not afraid to break a nail... Or anything for that matter. Um oh and she stands up for what she believes in.

Alex: oh sounds like someone has a crush (shoving jacks knee in a friendly fashion)

Me: yeh ok whatever maybe I do maybe I don't

After that I told her about the things I've done with my friends

Kim's POV:

I was walking home from the dojo when I walked through the park and saw jack with some girl seeing my crush with some girl hurt me. I can't believe jack lied to us just so he could go on a date with some stupid girl. I ran home not looking back. I know I was jealous of this girl she looked gorgeous. Everything a guy would look for in a girl and jack was obviously no different. Tears started to fall onto my cheeks.

Jacks POV:

Out the corner of my eye I saw a blonde running wait that's kim " um hay Alex do u know ur way back I just saw kim I need to go talk to her" " sure jack *wink wink*" " ok see you at home." I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up with kim I found her sitting by the edge of the lake. Her favourite place to go when she's sad. Why is she sad.

"Hay kim"

Kim's POV:

I ran to the lake so fast I was there a good few minuets just sitting there crying. Jack and that girl just looked like they where havering so much fun and that they really liked each other.

"Hay kim" I knew that voice that was jacks voice he was leaning against end a tree.

"Hay" I said sadly

" why so glum"

" we'll I just saw the guy I have I major crush on with another girl"

"Oh, is there anything I can do to make it better"

"No"

"So who is your major crush"

" you won't freak out"

" promise"

" ok. It's you happy you I have a major crush on you and I saw you with another girl and you said you were with your cousin and ... Mgh" I was cut off by a pair of lips I didn't know what was happening but once I registered it was jack I kissed back. We pulled apart

"Kim"

"Yeh"

" I love you"

"I love you to but what about your girl friend?"

"Girlfriend?... Oh Kimmy that was my cousin Alex... Alexandra"

" oh. Well that was a big misunderstanding"

" Kimmy would you like to be my girlfriend"

"No"

"No?"

" I would live to be your girlfriend"

**An: I think that was quote long tell me what u think ily please review. Follow me on Instagram abbiedance2 **

**Btw I did this on my iPhone so it might be a bit odd**

**- Babbity **


	3. pebbles

_**AN: sorry i haven't updated recently. At the weekend I was in a field and couldn't post anything and I had homework today well anyway hope u enjoy the story  
**_

_**Disclaimer: hay you reading this I need to make this clear I do not own Kickin it okay good you know so now ON WITH THE STORY  
**_**  
****the blonde and the brunette 3**

Pebbles  
  
Kim's POV  
Jacks been ignoring me all week it's been driving me crazy he will look my way have this look in his eye like he's debating on something then walks away. Ugggg he better have a good reason for this.  
Maybe I'll ask milton if he knows or jerry he's an awful lier oh here comes jerry I'll ask him  
K: JERRY  
Je: yo sup kim  
K: (eye roll) is anything wrong with jack he's not been talking to me all week  
Je: what really oh hadn't noticed (said in a high pitch voice) oh hombre ella es a nosotros espero que ella no es de loco a Jack, pero luego otra vez tomas enojado con ella pregunto por qué ... Estoy rambler larga apagado en español de nuevo, no son lo (oh man shes on to us I hope she's not to mad at jack but then again jacks mad at her wonder why... I'm rambler long off in Spanish again aren't I)  
Kim's POV  
Okay so jerry defiantly knows something oh I she jack now  
K: hay jack is everything ok

Jacks POV  
I've been really pissed off with kim lately and I don't know why whether it cuz I have mixed feelings for her or something she did I just don't know  
' hay jack' oh no that's kim what do I say 'um hay kim how are u these days' ' how am I? How am I? You don't speak to me for a week and that's all you have to say what happend to best friends huh' a tear rolled down her cheek. Oh my gosh I made kim cry I feel awful. ' so if that means nothing to you then... By jack'  
She whispered the last part and ran off I would have chased her but my mom said if I cut class I can't do karate for a month I don't witch to do  
All of a sudden my legs started running I knew where kim would be so I let my legs take me there. I thought about our relationship and realised I got jealous when Ricky brody and brad came along and Oh my gosh I like kim oh I see Kim.  
I sat down next to her I was admiring the beautiful scenery of the grassy bank over looking the large pond . It was so peaceful just us and nature the pond looked crystal blue with the lily pads floating elegantly on the water. 'It's beautiful isn't it' said kim I just nodded not knowing what to say ' so why haven't you been talking to me all week' kim said as she threw a pebble in to the pond 'I honestly don't know - whether it was mixed feelings or something I don't know' I said truthfully as I threw another pebble in the pond 'what kind of mixed feelings?' 'For you. Do you know what I found out from my mixed feelings?' I said edging closer to her she did the same ' no' 'kim I like you, more than a friend ok that's what I've been trying to figure out all week and I didn't want to say something stupid and mess up our friendship. And I know you may not feel the same way but you need to know what I'm feeling' ' well why didn't you just say so' I gave her a puzzled look ' jack I feel the same way and have done for a while now' 'good so you won't mind if I do this' 'do wha...'

No-ones pov  
She was cut off with a short sweat kiss from the brunette sitting next to her the blonde of course kissed back. Sparks flew. The kiss wasn't filled with passion and want but with love and care. The two loved each other they really did. They pulled apart and lent there head on the others and whispered 'i love you'  
Do you remember those pebbles they threw well as for them they landed next to each other. Out of all the other places and pebbles in the pond they landed next to each other liked they belonged with each other just like the two that threw them.  
**  
**_**AN: ok well that's my story please R&R  
Ilya**_**  
~ Babbity**


	4. The Beach

_**AN: hay I'm back**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Kickin it or rocks at my window by Bridget Mendler! BTW i 3 that song**_

* * *

**the beach**

* * *

Kim and jack where walking along the beach on a nice warm day In Seaford they spent the day with their friends on the beach. Everyone had left the blonde and brunette on the red blue and green checked picnic blanket the sun was setting the blonde smiled as she recalled the previous events of their beach day

Kim's POV - the morning of that day  
Jerry get off me I said as jerry came running into rudys small car and jumped onto the back row to squish me and milton lucky jack gets personal space in the front while I'm stuck with these idiots I call friends but hay you gotta love them.. Especially jack... Did I just think that anyway once we all got in after 10 min we set of to the beach  
I literally jumped and fell out of the car for many reasons  
1: jerry just farted  
2: being in a car with those 4 loons is like living in a mad house  
3: I was pushed by jerry and milton  
I grabbed my things and headed for the beach when we got there the guys all took there shirts off and headed for the water I just took my shorts and crop top off to leave me in my baby blue bikini. And started to read my book. After about 1 0 min of pure bliss. jack came out of the water. And stood above be blocking the sun and getting my book all wet and now the ink is all smudged  
Kim: what do you want jack  
Jack: I want The little bookworm here to come in the water rather then tan and read a boring book.  
Kim: well it wasn't boring until you got all the ink wet now I'll never know what happens... Thanx jack  
Jack: Kimmy come in the water  
Kim: no  
Jack: please

Ok why is jack being so persistent I just want to read my book. Well the bits that are readable anyway I looked at jack the water made his six-pack shine or sparkle or glisten I don't know whatever you want to call it. 'Ouff... What the heck jack put me down'. Me now rapidly punching him and screaming at him to put me down 'Jackie'  
'Yes Kimmy'  
'Pwease can u put me down'  
'Not gonna work Kimmy'  
'Don't' (hard punch)'call' (hard punch) 'me' (hard punch) 'KIMMY' (lots of punches)  
'Jaaaaaaaaaack put me down'  
'Are you sure Kimmy'  
'No. Wait. Put me down on sand I know we're above water I'm not stupid jack'  
' I never said you were'  
' jack'  
'I wonder what would happen if I where to do this'  
He chucked me in the cold water I was enjoying it up on his shoulder I felt warm and safe. Like nothing could harm me and an amazing feeling go through me like electricity shoot through me.

When I resurfaced I was splashed by jack jerry and milton rudy was cooking on the BBQ. I started splash the 3 idiots. Our little splash war went on for about 10 - 20 min it was fun. We all went back to rudy and ate our burgers. We all sat there just talking about random things. Today's been fun. Milton rudy and jerry went to look around the edge of town to find a nice place for dinner.  
Me and jack have been sitting on the blanket for about 10 min I got a call and rocks at my window by Bridget Mendler started playing. I answers the phone and I just noticed my brunette friend wasn't Next to me. I answers the phone.  
Caller: hey kimmers  
Kim: hay is for horses  
Caller: ouch kim that hurt.  
Kim: whatever jack  
Jack: do you know why I called you  
Kim: no because if you ask me it's pointless  
Jack: I called you to say join me by the sea ... I won't though you in I promos just hurry.'  
The line went dead  
I started walking towards the ocean and I started to see jacks figure. When I got to him He was looking At the sand I looked at what he was looking at. In the sand it said.  
Hey Kimmers  
I dont know how to say this but I love you and more then a friend. I always had  
- jack  
He loves me back.  
I looked at him  
Kim: jack is is this true  
Jack: yeah  
Kim: well I think it's sweat and now I guess the feelings mutual.  
Jack: yeah?  
Kim: yeah

We both started leaning in no distractions this Time no stupid director no guys no nothing we got closer and closer our lips met it was like magic. Fireworks flew it as the most amazing thing ever a girl couldn't ask for more i felt like a star of the film when the to lovers kiss in the middle of the beach. At sunset. (If this was an episode it would Finnish with the waves washing jacks message way as they walked back up the beach holding hands)

* * *

**AN: what do u guys think wrote this in my iPhone sorry if its a bit odd but just remember to review**  
**~ Babbity**


	5. KICK, JACE and MILLIE part 1

**Kick Jace and Millie part 1**

* * *

**AN: omg guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted on like a month but I had exams then I was in France and this had taken me ages to write ill try and have the second half up by next week. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Jack how's it goin **

**Jack: oh so now u want to talk to me **

**Me: yes I was busy **

**Jack: and u were to busy for me I'm shocked **

**Me: maybe u could put ur cockiness into the disclaimer **

**Jack: and why would I do that**

**Me: because I'm typing what u say duh**

**Jack: ugh fine u got me there. Babbity dose not own kickin it if she did me and the beautiful Kim Crawford would be dating. Oh my god I did not just say that**

**Me: to late pretty boy the words are out of ur mouth so on with the story**

**Jack: *goes and sulks in a corner***

* * *

**Kim's POV: **

**Let me tell you a little about my self. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. Call me that and I'll have you head on a stick. Literally. Call me Kim. I'm head cheerleader at seafood high. I'm a blonde but don't let that you mistake me for you southern Bell cheerleader slut that wears pounds of makeup and clothes that would fit my 8 year old sister and as dumb as a stick (AN: im not dissing blondes two of my best friends are blonde :)) Oh no I'm a 3rd degree black belt in karate. And the most popular girl in school. A star (AN: british version pf A+) . Loads of them my closest one would have to be Grace Brewer. Now here comes the interesting part she has a twin. Her twin is also my worst enemy. Jack Brewer. I hate him. Hate isn't even a word to discribe how I feel about him. Ugggg just thinking about him makes me want to punch a hole in the wall. Well I think that's all you need to know soooo ON WITH THE STORY. **

**Kim's pov: **

**I was standing by my locker when grace comes up to me. And smiles.**

**'Guess who joined the pep squad'**

**'Ummm you'**

**'Nope' **

**'Oh yeah you already go my bad its just one of those days you know… so who joined the pep squad.' **

**'Jullie' **

**'No way how on earth did you mange that'**

**'Well you know that nerd milton.'**

**'Yeh he's on the good student poster… or whatever poster that is.'**

**'Well turns out she has a HUGE crush on him and I threatened to tell him unless she joined.'**

**'Wow you're getting more like me everyday' (whipping away a fake tear) **

**'Awww I learn from the best'**

**'And don't you forget it'**

**We both laugh at that. Ugggg here comes Jack. Way to ruin my good mood**

**Jack: 'Hey Crawford'**

**Me: 'Brewer'**

**Jerry: 'hey grace you look nice today'**

**Grace: (blushes) thanks Jerry **

**Jack: hey sis (oh yeah did I mention that Jack and grace are twins whoops) mom wants us home early. **

**Me: really that's all you came over to tell us you couldn't of texted her**

**Jack: well ruining your day was just for the fun of it. **

**Grace: he dropped his phone down the toilet... Again **

**(Me and Jerry laugh) **

**Jerry: to dude that's so stupid how did you manage that ur so st... Owwww that was not cool man not cool. **

**Me: awww is little Jerry hurt by big bad Jack who is now phoneless i think you and the toilet need to work out you issues . Anyway me and Grace have to get to class. **

**.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•***

**I pulled Grace around the corner. **

**Me: you like Jerry **

**Grace: what no. What psssh your being silly **

**Me: yeh and pigs can fly. Come on I know you like him. **

**Grace: what no way that's impossible never going to happen. Besides he's jacks best friend I can't date my brothers best friend **

**Me: so what you're saying is that if he wasn't that jackass you call a brother best friend you would date him.**

**Grace: well duh why would I turn down such a dam cute guy... Omg I just told you I like him. **

**Me: yes and you just confirmed it. Anyway lets ignore your messed up love life...**

**Grace: hey my love life is NOT messed up**

**Me: really?**

**Grace: ...continue **

**Me: and focus on milton and Julie. I'm thinking Jilton**

**Grace: or Millie **

**Me: you Know what I like that even better **

**Both: heyyyy **

**.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•***

**Graces POV: **

**Me and Kim were walking to homeroom talking about a way to get milton and Julie together **

**Me: so got any ideas**

**Kim: well I have but I don't like it**

**Me: what is it. **

**Kim: well we could get the guys to bring milton to Phils and we bring Julie then find an excuse to leave. **

**Me: that's a good Idea Kimmy **

**Kim: first of all Gracie don't call me Kimmy and second do you seriously not have a better idea **

**Me: nope **

**Kim: fine text Jerry to meet at lunch**

**Me: yay **

**I love Jerry he's so damn cute with is big brown eyes and raven black hair. And how he can speak Spanish fluently yet still fail Spanish. I love how he's so clueless. I just love him. **

**Kim:Grace Grace Grace. **

**Me: what. Oh text Jerry yeh will do. **

**To Jerry XD**

**From Gracie 3**

**Hey Jer could u do is a favor and meet me and Kim at the stairs bring Jack with but don't tell bout Kim or he won't come xx **

**To Gracie 3 **

**From Jerry XD**

**Yeh sure c u there. XD **

**C u l8er QT**

**Omg he called me cutie that's so cute omg I have to show Kim. **

**Kim: hey girl whats wrong **

**(I show her the text) **

**Kim: omg I'm so happy for you gurl **

**Teacher: miss brewer and miss Crawford homeroom is no time for texting giggling and talking. **

**Both: sorry sir. **

**.•*•. Time skip. Lunch by stairs .•*•.**

**Jacks POV: **

**Okay so Jerry wants me to go with him to the stairs to talk to Grace. I know she's my sister but I trust Jerry and I know for a fact they both like if not love each other and I have a feeling I'm in the way of Jerry asking Grace out. Oh well. **

**oh dear lord whats she doing here ugggg **

**Me: what are you doing here **

**Kim:standing breathing converting oxygen into carbon dioxide need I continue **

**Me: ... So why are we here? **

**Grace: well you know how Julie and milton LOVE each other **

**Jerry: yeah**

**Kim: well we were wondering if you could help us. **

**Me: no**

**Grace: Jerry could you help us**

**Jerry: yeh *cough cough* yeh sure**

**Me+kim: *eye roll***

**Grace: great so here's our plan we take Julie to Phils after cheer practise and you take milton after karate practise as they both Finnish at the same time. **

**Kim: then you find some excuse to sit with us or vise versa depending who gets there first. Then we all find some lame excuse to leave so they can be alone together and...**

**Jerry: become the greatest storm of nerd love you will ever see whooaaa**

**Jack: umm okay whatever. I'm gonna go eat Jerry gonna come with. **

**Jerry: yup c u later guys**

**.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•***

**.•*•.•*•.Time skip~after school .•*•.•*•.**

**Jerry's POV:**

**Ok so operation Millie is underway. They're both made for each other why Wont they just admit it. **

**Jack: hey milton want to head over to Phils **

**Milton: ewww no do you know how many germs there are in there I mean the guy Keeps a goat in his kitchen for petes sake. **

**Me: awww come on dude you don't have to eat anything. **

**Milton: gahhh fine **

**We walk over to Phils and started conversation me and Jack ordered plain falaphal (AN idk how to spell that) milton just sat there. Ohh I need to text Grace **

**To Gracie 3**

**From Jerry XD**

**Hey Gracie we got milton in here by some Magic c u soon QT**

**To Jerry XD**

**From Gracie 3 **

**First of all I need to call U something if u call me cutie ummm maybe doppy idk and kk c u soon doppy xx**

**To cutie 3**

**From doppy XD**

**Ha I changed our names lol c u soon cutie gtg XD**

**Man why dose she have to be so damn cute. Her brown hair that reaches her back her emerald green eyes that make the stars look like there not shining.( Hey that's Brno mars.) Her smile that lights up my day and I wouldn't have it any other way. But I love her but I can't ask her out because she's jacks sister I know how protective he is over her even if he doesn't show it. I can't date my bfs (best friends sister) *sigh***

**Jack: hey jer you ok**

**Me: yeh yeh I'm fine bro **

**.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•***

**Graces POV: **

**Why won't Julie come with us she did great in cheer who knew she was that flexible. Anyway we're having trouble getting Julie to Phils **

**Me: come on juls **

**Julie: eww no do you know how many germs are in there I Hurd from milton that he keeps a goat in his kitchen. **

**Kim: oh come on **

**Me: yeh you don't have to eat anything pleeeeeeease come **

**Jullie: ugh fine. **

**Me+Kim: yay **

**We started walking to Phils when I got a text from Jerry **

**To Gracie 3**

**From Jerry XD**

**Hey Gracie we got milton in here by some Magic c u soon QT**

**To Jerry XD**

**From Gracie 3 **

**First of all I need to call U something if u call me cutie ummm maybe doppy idk and kk c u soon doppy xx**

**To cutie 3**

**From doppy XD**

**Ha I changed our names lol c u soon cutie gtg XD**

**Yay we're a Phils **

**Me: hey look the guys lets go sit with them**

**Kim+Julie: fine **

**Me: hey guys can we sit **

**Jerry: sure it's an open booth**

**We all sat down. There was an awkward silence the seating arraignment was milton Jerry me on one booth and Jack Kim Julie on another oh god Jack and Kim are sitting together. **

**Me: so let's order. **

**Kim: Grace I just saw the perfect dress for you to wear to prom. You have to go try it on. **

**Me: Ok Julie wanna come. **

**Julie: no thanx I'm good. **

**Kim&me: k see ya **

**Jerry's POV: **

**Doses this mean she already has a date to the prom. Aww man I'm too late. **

**Julie: don't worry Jerry she hasn't got a date to the prom. Yet. **

**Me: good... I mean it's not like I care or anything. Pshh like I was thinking that. **

**Jack: whatever Jerry rudy asked me if we could help us with something. Ya comin. **

**Me: yeh sure bro. **

**Me and Jack walked into the dojo. **

**Me:I really want those to nerds together yo. They're so oblivious **

**Jack: *mumbles* they're not the only ones **

**Me: hm?**

**Jack: what nothing I said nothing **

**Me: mm ok **

**Kim's POV: **

**Omg I have to show Grace this dress**

**Grace: Kimmy slowdown were out of view **

**Me: but Gracie i really did see the perfect dress **

**Grace: omg really what shop **

**Me: this one. **

**Julie's POV: **

**Me: hey milton**

**Milton: hey Julie how are you**

**Me: I good. Do you think they set us up. **

**Milton: almost definitely.**

**Me: well do you want to stay. Cuz I don't mind**

**Milton: well I'd like to hang out with you, just you know not here I have a science test on Monday and I can't be ill an thins place is filled with all kind of germs my karate teacher said he once saw a cockroach throwing up in the toilet. **

**Me: yeh me to. Do you want to go tho the park **

**Milton: id love to. **

**Me and milton started to walk to the park talking about school and how no one tolerates our love for school. And stuff like that. **

**Milton: ummm hey Julie I was wondering. Maybe if ummm you'd like to go out sometime. You know what it dosent mater **

**Me: no milton I want to. I think it will be nice. **

**.•*•.•*•.•*with Grace and Kim*•.•*•.•*•.**

**Graces POV: **

**me and Kim were in the cute store and I was trying on this amazing dark blue ball gown. It was long not puffy but straight and had a silver star swirl thing in the middle going across my slim figure and had one thick strap going across my left shoulder. Kim was right this dress is perfect for me. I really want Jerry to ask me but I think because of Jack he won't. We bought the dress and was about to walk out the store when I saw the best dress for Kim. It was a dark purple ball gown that flowed down past the ankles and had a gold belt and a heart shaped topped a thin gold strap tie to go round the neck. I shoved Kim in the dressing room with the dress in a size 6. She came out and my jaw dropped. She was drop dead gorgeous it fit her perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right ways. I know Jack would love her in this. I know they hate each other but they're so alike. They both LOVE karate they're both stubborn yet extremely sweet and over protective, popular. The list could go on forever. They would make such a cute couple. What don't judge they would. Hmm wonder what milton and Julie are up to. And more importantly Jerry **

**.•*•.•*•.•*with jack&Jerry*•.•*•.•*•.**

**Jerrys POV:**

**Me and Jack where in the dojo just talking about nothing. When for some reason we started to talk about who we like. There's no way I can tell him I like Grace that would kill our friendship. I mean I know how over protective he is over Grace. The last time a guy asked her out he did a full on questionnaire/interview with the guy as u can imagine ran off. Which I was glad about but still. Mmmmm I wonder who Jack I think him and...Kim. Kim Kim Kim I was thinking (I know hard to believe but I'm thinking now Aren't I? I am right?) something like that earlier oh yeah. I wonder if unicorns could swim. I mean surely with there magical ability they would. **

**'So Jack who do you want to take to prom'**

**'Well this is this one girl. But she doesn't like me... At all' **

**'Aww come on Man U have to talks now.'**

**'Nope... So who do u wana take to prom' **

**'Ummmmmmmm wellllllllllll I um kinda like mmmmm... Mika yeah I like Mika'**

**Oh my god why on earth did I say I like Mika now he'd gonna try and get us together why didnt I just be honest and just say I like Grace unlike the stupid coward I am. **

**'Cool hey bro wana go to Phils I saw that milton and Julie left a few minuets ago**

**'Yeah sounds swag yo'**

**'Jerry do you know what for'**

**'Yeah. It stands for super wonderful awesome guys. duh!' I mean come on who doesn't know that!**

**.•*•.•time skip next day at school•.•*•.**

**Kim's POV: **

**Ok so yesterday Grace told me she likes Jerry and I have a feeling Jerry likes her too. I have a plan but it involves the jackass **

**'Hey jackass' I yelled across the hall**

**Jack: what **

**Me: do you like Jace **

**Jack: what?**

**Me: ughgggg Grace and Jerry duh **

**Jack: what about them **

**Me: they should go out **

**Jack: and why are you telling me this**

**Me: Grace told me yesterday that she likes Jerry ad I Think he likes her do you want to. Not my choice it's for my friend. Get them to get her. I call it project jace u in **

**Jack: ehhh I haven't played match maker in a while. Sure what the heck. **

**Me: thanx jackass**

**Jerry: hey guys Jack guess what I got Mika to say yes **

**Me + jackass: WHAT!**

**Mika: hey Kim how are you ill see you at practice **

**Me: yeh see you then **

**(Mika and Jerry walk off) **

**Me: things just got slightly more interesting. **

**Jack: he don't like her he just made that excuse up yesterday so he didn't have to admit to likening grace but still drama **

**Me: whatever later jackass**

**Jack: later crawfish**

* * *

**AN: so comment what you think please REVIEW! It means the world to me **

**My mum suggests doing this to help improve my English **** btw I'm British and dyslexic so sorry about my spelling**


	6. KICK, JACE and MILLIE part 2

**AN: ok guys im back sorry i took sooooo long i've been really busy this holiday and when i did have free time i couldnt think of anything anyway i hope you like part two**

* * *

**disclamer: i do not own kickin' it or sparks fly by taylor swift or heart attack by demi lovato**

* * *

_last time:_

kim:do you like jace

jack: what

kim:ughgggg grace and jerry duh

jack:what about them

kim: they should go out

J: and why are you telling me this

K: grace told me yesterday that she likes jerry and i think jerry likes her. so do you want to... not my choice it's for my friend. get them together i call it project jace you in

J: yeah sure

...

jerry: hry jack guess what i got mika to say yes

...

* * *

Part 2

*after school at Kim's house*

Kim's POV  
Ok so how do you get two stubborn teens together that both like each other but won't admit it and one of then already has a date to prom. Hummmm.  
_But you make me wana act like a girl_  
_Painting my nails and wear perfume_  
_Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_  
_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up won't let it show_  
_So I'm puttin my defences up_  
_Cuz I don't wana fall in love_  
_If I did that I think id have a_  
_Heart attack_  
The sound of Demi Lavarto's heart attack rang through my ears. That's jacks ring tone. What don't judge I like the song.  
Me:what do you want jackass  
Jack: hello to you two crawfish  
Me: again what do you want.  
Jack: well...  
Kim: hey I thought your phone broke  
Jack: oh I did but I got a new one with the same number  
Kim: whatever so you were saying  
Jack: oh well expect a cryin friend in 5,4,3,2,1 (hangs up)  
Grace came running through my bedroom door crying, with her mascara running down her cheeks. Wow timing or what. I was just staring at my phone like an idiot for 4 seconds and muttered wow then enveloped her in a big hug to try and help her through her problems like any best friend would. As soon as she stopped crying I started to ask her what happened

Me: Gracie what happened  
Grace: well...Jerry asked Mika to prom and that means he doesn't like me and now I'm all depressed  
Me: oh Gracie it will be ok  
Grace: you don't know what it's like Kim. To love someone. To have them rip your heart out. Just when you see hope in them liking you back. God how could have been so stupid a guy like Jerry will never love a girl like me. He could have any girl he wants he's second on the popular girls hot boys in school list. I love Mika and I know she didn't know I like Jerry but she likes him two. And I can't go to prom with Jerry even if he asks me because that would be mean to Mika. And I'm not like that Kim and the worst part is. I'm gonna start to cry again  
Me: want to go downstairs and eat ice cream while watching the notebook  
Grace: yes please Kimmy.

Yes normally if someone called me Kimmy I would have their head on a stick but she's too upset right now

Graces POV.  
Me and Kim got through 2 tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream and after the movie ended we started to do really girly things. Things you do at a normal sleepover. Painted our nails, did each others makeup. It was really fun. (AN: i dont want yo go through everything that happens cuz i cba but things that u would do at a normal girly sleepover) Hmmm I'm gonna ask Kim if she wants to come to mine tomorrow for helping me through this silly little thing.

Kim's POV:  
Grace: hey Kim I was wondering if you wanna come over for a sleepover tomorrow  
Me: yeah. Sure if love to.  
Grace:yay

To Jack.  
From Kim  
Hey Jackass thought of idea to get  
Jace together. Invite Jerry over for sleepover tomorrow night.  
K

To Kim  
From Jack  
Ummmm y  
J

To Jack  
From Kim  
Cuz Grace invited me and we could play truth or dare or somthin  
K

To Kim  
From Jack  
Watever  
J

.•*•. Time skip Next day at school.•*•.

Graces POV:  
I was at school standing by my locker putting away my AP English textbook when Brody, the captain of the football team, walked up to me.  
Brody: hey Grace  
Me: oh hey brody. Great game last night  
Brody: oh thanks anyway I was wondering if you had anyone to go to the dance with  
Me: no not really  
Brody: well in that case there is a little tradition where the football captain and head cheerleader go to the prom together what do you say  
Me: I'd love to.

Omg I just got asked out by Brody. Yay now I'm not a loner

To Kim  
From grace  
Guess who's brody's date to prom  
G xxx

To Grace  
From Kim  
Congrats girl  
K xxx

.•*•.Time skip at The brewers house tomorrow after school .•*•.

Still Grace's POV  
Me and Kim were upstairs just talking about stuff at school. Like the new gossip and talking about how much we hate Donna and her wannabes. It's more fun then it sounds. When suddenly we heard a door slam.  
Me: looks like jacks home.  
Kim: what I thought you said he was a Jerry's tonight  
Me: I never said that.  
Kim: (gives me the evil eye).  
Me: come on we are going down stairs get some pop corn then choose some stupid chic flick to watch  
Kim: whatever

Kim's POV :  
My plan is working now me and Jack just have to get into an argument down stairs to make it look like we're not teamed up. I don't know why we still fight. I mean yeah he cut my pony tail off when we were little kids and a bunch of other stuff I can't remember. But that was soooooo long ago. I think it's probably because we have fought all through out primary and middle school. But now I think we're both to stubborn to forget about it. I mean over all the years I've kinda grown this little crush on him. But please it's not like it's meant to be or anything just... Ugggg just forget it.

Me and Grace where walking down the stairs talking and laughing about nothing in particular. When we got down the stairs and into the kitchen we stopped talking and laughing. Right in front of us was the worlds biggest jackass and graces lover boy (kinda)... well this is awkward

Me: so what you guys up to  
Jerry: watching Kung fu cop 77 in the screening room  
Jack: while eating the last bag of pop corn  
Me: what that's not fair me and Grace were gonna do that.  
Jerry: you were gonna watch Kung fu cop 77?  
Grace: well no but the have popcorn and watch a film in the screening room part yes.  
Jack: shame lil sis  
Grace: I'm 10 minuets older then you  
Jack: yes well I'm taller there for making you little duh. Anyway me and Jerry are watching our movie and there's nothing you can do about it  
Me: oh please  
Jack: so what are you gonna do about it then little Kimmy Crawfish  
Me: say that one more time I dare you  
Jack: what this. little. Kimmy. Crawfish  
Grace: oooooo you should not have done that  
Jack: what she gonna do about it.  
Me: oh so you wanna go there  
Jack: well yeah you're the one who dared me.  
Me: yeah well now you have to face the consequences  
Jack: oh yeah and what are they a bitch slap in the face  
*smack*  
Owwww what was that for  
Grace: well you where kind of asking for it  
Me: so Jack as you are willing to do any dare why don't we play truth or dare  
Jerry: oooooh I love that game yo.

.•*•.10 min later playing truth or dare in the lounge.•*•.

Still Kim's POV:  
We had been playing for 10 ish minuets and so far Grace has reviled that she wants to be a vegetarian when she's older. Jack has been dared to not talk for 15 min. (Personally i love that dare and will have to thank Jerry later for it) And Jerry was dared to pour ice cold water on his head then crack an egg over his hair ( jacks dare) btw it stinks in here now and I told everyone that I liked someone

Me: Jerry truth or dare?  
Jerry: truth that last dare was not cool yo  
Me: well do you like someone other then Mika and if so who  
Jerry: well ummm you see ummm well there is this one girl I like but ummm  
Is well do I have to say.  
Me: fiiiine. Briefly describe her  
Jerry: well she has long brown hair and green eyes. There I briefly described her...:... Ummmmmmmmm Jack truth or dare:  
Jack:(wrights truth down on a piece of notebook paper.)  
Jerry: ok ummm who do you like someone  
Jack: *beap* yay I can talk. And yes. Grace truth or dare  
Grace: I'll go with dare  
Jack: ok I dare you to go into the closest with Jerry and lock the door.  
Grace: umm. Ok? (with a full on blush on her cheeks might I add) but before I do. Jack truth or dare  
Jack: dare  
Grace: good. I dare u and Kim to kiss each other  
Jerry: on the lips  
Grace: for 20 seconds  
Jack and me: WHAT! No not happening. Stop saying everything I do! Ugh

Grace and Jerry left and me and Jack were both sitting there awkwardly. Not making eye contact with each other.

Secretly I want to kiss him but what would that look like. I just can't. The next thing i did was just as bad I made the mistake of looking at him and he looked at me and for the first time I noticed how nice his eyes are. A dark hassle. That could make a girl melt with one good look. We were leaning closer and closer and. Closer I could feel his breath on my face but I noticed something out of the corner of the window I stood up. Not bothered about the kiss but regretted doing so. As I got closer to the window I saw two people kissing I thought I recognised the two people so I looked closer and you wouldn't believe who it was...

Jacks POV:  
I was looking at her. Her perfect skin her flawless hair. She looked like an angle. Oh gosh I sound like Jerry talking about my sister. She looked at me and I looked at her her eyes. The colour of milk chocolate. I never saw it before but I see why every guy falls at her feet. We started leaning closer and closer and closer our lips centimetres away. I could feel her warm breath on my face. It was going to happen we were going to kiss.  
Suddenly she sat up and walked towards the window. I didn't quite understand and was upset that we didn't kiss but when I looked out the window I saw it well actually I saw two things. One milton and Julie were sitting on a park bench in the park across the road from the house studying. That's cute. Ok now I sound like Grace. Then I saw the other thing two people Kissing. I t took a closer look at the people and recognised both of them.

Kim's POV:  
Omg that's...Mika and Brody making out "Grace. Jerry" I yelled me and Jack both stood there staring out the window Grace and Jerry ran into the lounge looking very annoyed. I was still stating at the window in shock. Me and Jack then beckoned them to come over as they did. Only now did I have the chance to look at them properly their hair was a bit messy and Grace's lip stick was da bit messy. Wow. It looked as if they were in the middle of a heated make out session. No wonder that they look pissed. But hey it couldn't have been easier to get those two together.  
Grace: hey Kim what's up  
Kim: well you see that couple out the window makin' out  
Grace&Jerry: yeah  
Kim: well that's Brody  
Jack: and Mika  
G&je: oh

The next thing I know is Grace has run up to her room. Jerry then frowns. "Don't worry Jerry. She loves you. It's just even if they weren't goin out in most girls books it still classes as cheating and Mika being like her best friend that's really hurt her. And shes never been cheated on before so it really hurts her. But trust me it's not you. I gotta go" I say.  
"Wait Kim. How do you know all that stuff about grace?" Asks Jerry  
"I know things about the brewer family that they don't know about them selves." I reply

I run upstairs to see Grace crying on her bed  
Me: you ok Gracie.  
Grace: I don't love him. I never did. But it hurts Kim. More to the fact it was Mika.  
Me: I can't pretend to know how you feel. But I promise you this I will all ways be the for you and your love is downstairs having exactly the same problem as you.  
Grace: thanks Kim. You know I couldn't get a better friend then you even if I tried.  
She started to walk towards the door when she stops. "You know Kim you were right I do have a messed up love life."  
She was just about to run down stairs to Jerry but she stopped and walked back in the room.  
Grace: soooo  
Kim: uhhhh whaaaat  
Grace: how was the kiss with my brother  
Kim: oh that well you see Ummm it was great  
Grace: Kim i love you but you couldn't lie to save your life. You didn't kiss him did you  
Kim: noooo  
Grace: well a dare is a dare soooo come on  
She grabbed hold of my left wrist and pulled me down stairs and into the living room were jack and Jerry were.  
Jerry and Grace started to look at me and Jack. I was looking at the floor and Jack was just confused  
Jack: what's going on  
Grace: you didn't complete your dare  
Jack: ooooh  
Kim: let's just get this over with. I mean it's just a dare. Right

Jacks POV:  
Well that hurt. It's just a dare well I happened to have been waiting 2 years for this kiss. I don't want it to just because of a dare. I've pretended to hate her because She hates me. But I think I might...love her.

Kim's POV:  
I feel a bit regretful after saying it was just for a dare but it couldn't of Hurt him that much right.

We lent in closer and closer and closer we could feel each others breath on our faces and when our noses touched and I felt a shock. then we both pulled away  
Me&ja: owww  
Grace: what was that  
Me: he shocked me.  
Jack: yeah like I meant to

that really hurt it felt like an electric shock but...different. It actually felt nice. Kinda

Jerry and Grace left after Jerry whispered something to Grace.  
Me and Jack were still sitting quite close after what just happened and we slowly looked each other in the eyes and I fell into those dark hassle eyes and we started to lean closer and closer and closer until our lips met and it was magical. Sparks flu it was amazing.

.•*•. Next day school.•*•.

Still Kim's POV:  
No one knows that Jack and I kissed. But everyone knows something's up cuz we've been acting really shyer around each other for example. This morning. We walked past each other in the halls and everything went quite but we just kept our heads down. It was too awkward. We both know that of we talk something could slip out that we later regret.

I walked past some people in in the corridor and all I heard was people talking about how Mika and Brody cheated on Grace and Jerry. How Grace and Jerry are goin to prom together. And how apparently how awkward things are between me and Jack. Wow these people need to get a life of their own!

.•*•. Time skip. After school.•*•.

Still Kim's POV:  
Prom is tomorrow. I still don't have a date. I know I have guys falling at my feet. But I like Jack so don't really want to go with anyone else. Me Grace Jerry and Jack are going a a group. Kinda. Anyway. So I guess me and Jack will just sit there awkwardly

.•*•. Time skip prom night at the brewers.•*•.

Jacks pov:

Me and jerry were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls. God it seemed like they were taking forever. Jerry was talking to me about something I don't know I wasn't really listening.

When I heard grace's door open I started to rapidly pat Jerry as the girls started to walk down stairs. Everything started to go in slow motion. Grace's dark blue dress with her hair pin straight flowing down her back. I got a bit mad when jerry started to drool. Kim on the other hand looked flawless when I looked at her everything turned black all I could see was her. Her purple dress hugging her curves in all the right ways and her hair was perfectly curled at the tips flowing down her back **(AN: so if any of u have seen Olivia's hair in the pics from **_**I didn't do it**_** then like that) **all of a sudden Kim was standing in front of me talking but I couldn't hear anything coming from her perfect lips that just look so kissable

Kim: jack JACK

Me: huh

Kim: so I take it you didn't hear anything I just said

Me: no not really.

Grace: sooo are we gonna go or not

Ja&K: let's go

.•*•. At prom.•*•.

Kim's pov:

So everyone was having fun and looking amazing in their tux's and dresses. Me and jack were standing at the side watching everyone else dance. I was particularly watching grace and jerry. They are slow dancing to a up-beat song while looking the other in the eye and laughing. God they're so in love. I wish I could someday find my other half.

Just then jack came up to me with some red fruit punch in his hand.

He offered me his hand as an offer to dance and I don't know why but I accepted and he lead me to the dance floor. As we started dancing. Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift me on and we started to slow dance as we touched I felt sparks shoot up my arm.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of_

Well this kind of described me and jack I'm thinking of how much I love him and well I guess I'm scared that he can see that.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

So well change the green eyes to brown and well yeah. I'm not gonna repeat the lyrics of the song.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

Ok so yes I've heard this song before but it really dose especially this verse describe me and jack. Well how I feel anyway

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show_

I only have to say two words. I. Wish.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_And the parks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly_

I think I must have let out a little giggle because jack looked at me funny. He looked as if he was about to ask me something when the principle walked up on stage. "ok ok settle down. It's time to announce prom King and Queen. And your prom King is... Jackson Brewer" jack walked up to the stage and got his crown. "And your prom Queen is... Kimberly Crawford" I walked up to the stage honestly a bit confused over the fact that I never nominated myself for prom queen but gladly accept the crown. "well ok then you can go back to whatever you were doing before. Right after the prom King and Queen share a dance" "umm sir that's really not necessary..." before I knew anything me and jack were being pushed on to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Me and jack sort of just stud there in the middle of the gym slow dancing. Honestly I couldn't love it more. Everyone slowly started to join in. The moment was magical. I could hear and feel everyone around me but all I could see was jack.

Jack: so. Am I really so bad

Me: what no. I guess I can just hold a bit of a grudge.

Jack: yeah but I think your stubbornness is cute

Me: did you just call me cute

Jack: yes yes I did

Me: well then I think you're cute too

I looked in to jacks eye and he looked in mine. All I saw in his eyes was. Love? We started to lean closer and closer until our lips connected. I was magic it showed the love that we were scared to show. And that w didn't care who saw. I always imagined it like this getting a kiss with the one I love in a slow dance.

"Kim. I just want you to know that I like you. Like like you like you. Maybe even love you. What I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend" I saw in his eyes that he meant every word.

"jack I would love to and I think I maybe even love you too" with that I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music that was blaring through the speakers on in gym

No-one's pov:

"and that's how me and your father got together" Kim finnished

"awwww that's so cute" jack and Kim's 13 year old daughter Lexi said

" whatever" said Cade, Lexi's twin brother

"oh please you wouldn't know a cute romantic story if it hit you on the head" lexi yells back

The two continue to squabble.

"just like old times right jack" Kim whispers into her husbands ear

" just like old times kimmy just like old times"

* * *

**AN: so tellme what you guys think and please leave an idea for my next chapter and i will try to post soon**

**thanx for reading but i will love you more if you review so please do**

**~ Babbity xxx**


	7. dear diary

**AN: hey guys this chapter might be a bit sad. but hey**

* * *

**disclamer: i don't or never will own Kickin It**

* * *

Dear diary... 21.9.13

Last night me and my boyfriend got in yet another fight. This time it was about something stupid like what song was better I think. I know it's not much. But he turns into a big deal like he will blame me. Today he said that I never let him have an opinion and I'm over ruling his life. That didn't get me too bad but then he said... he said that I was a horrible girlfriend, the worst girlfriend he's ever had. We broke up last night. It's nothing new. We always get into fights. I mean the last two months we've broken up about 7 times, then he calls me and says that he loves me and that he's sorry. I'm always too weak to say no I don't want to get together or forgive him. But if he loved me we wouldn't fight. He thinks I don't know any better.

He wasn't always this way we used to be really close and we both loved each other so much, he took me out on romantic dates and gave me sweet gifts and cards. He even gave me a necklace I've never taken off it's in the shape of a heart with is name engraved on the back to show everyone that I was his. After about 3 months we started to fight.

I just don't know how much more of this heart ache my heart can take before it breaks in to a thousand little pieces.

All my friends have noticed that we grew apart. That I'm almost scared to go near him at school. We don't share kisses like we used to. Or even hugs. Instead he hurts me. In the last two weeks he's started to hit me. He slapped me across the face during one of our arguments. And he's one of the few people that know about my past, my mom and dad left me when I was 7 I now live with my aunt, and she's always out on business so I basically live by myself. Him arguing with me makes me feel like no-one loves me that I will always be just another unloved face in the crowd.

I want our relationship to end so I can find someone who really loves me.

Only one of my friends know what's happening they're the person I'm closer to then anything in the world and they promised not to do anything.

I have a few cuts on my wrists where I've tried to wash away the pain that he's caused me but it didn't work it realised some pain and emotion seeing the red blood on my wrist but it didn't last long so I stop after about a month when my friends started to notice and helped me to stop. But he didn't care he just looked at me then looked away not a hint of worry in his eyes.

He makes me feel awful and worthless he always brings up about how my parents left me and how my aunt only came to look after me because she felt sorry for me that's why she's always away so she can get away from me. When I try to break up with me he just laughs and says I'm pathetic and that he's all I've got. He's not wrong.

He doesn't call me beautiful anymore. Does that mean I'm no longer beautiful? That I'm ugly.

I know he doesn't love me. He's told me enough times

I'm going to end it

Love your writer (I don't want to say my name in case he sees and beets me)

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Dear diary...22.9.13 / 9.22.13

Today I let him go I don't hsve to face the constant pain I can give my heart a break

My ex boyfriend Jack Brewer is no longer a part of my life

Love Kimmy C xx

* * *

**AN: OMG guys did you here about jennette mccurdys mom, she died of cancer after fighting for 17 years yesterday (20.9.13/9.20.13) RIP.**

**Please R&R thanx love u guys**

**~ Live Life full of Love (used to be babbity changed my name)**

**PLEASE**


End file.
